The Warrior Princess
by Germanbrony2001
Summary: AU What would have happened if Daenerys Targaryen would went to a certain fantasy realm and would be raised as a princess of war? And when a scheme send a strong nation back into the realm of fire and ice how will the people of Westeros react?
1. Prolog

Prolog

As a terrible storm rocked through Dragonstone. But between lightning strikes and the roaring of waves crashing against the cliffs could be heard the cries of a baby. It was the night of the birth of Daenerys Targaryen, Daughter to Rhaella and Aerys Targaryen. It was also the last night she would have spent on Dragonstone for a long time. A bunch of servants loyal to House Targaryen had the infant in their arms trying to get to a ship to Essos to avoid the Dogs of the Usurper. But as the small group composed of a Maester, a Nurse, several guards and lastly of a teacher of the mostly forgotten tongue of the Valyrian City States entered yet another hallway leading to the harbour they felt a strange sensation as if something of great importance would happen soon. They saw a purple vortex appearing before them. To fast to stop in middle of running nearly all fell through beside one lucky guard. This guard would later tell Robert Baratheon of the disappearing of the princess of Dragonstone into an unknown world.

* * *

Karl Franz was in a bright mood. He and his Reiksguard had killed a formidable horde of Beastmen without any major injuries. Beside that the Twintailed Comet shone in the ski. Sigmar seemed to have given a sign. Today would be a great night. He heard suddenly a cry from a woman and the sounds of fight. He led Deathclaw to the origin of the source. A small hoard of Beastmen had attacked a small party of maybe 11 men and one women. Deathclaw seemed to understand his master's wish as he dived down to attack the chaos spawn. It was a short yet bloody battle. After the last Ungor had fallen to Ghal Maraz the small group of now 8 had come to thank him in a strange language.

"Es tut mir leid aber ich verstehe sie nicht." He told them in Reikspiel. One of them a man with a strange chain around his neck stepped forward. He answered in a so heavy accented Reikspiel it was barely understandable.

"Wir wollten euch nur danken Lord. Wir wissen nicht wo wir sind oder wie wir hierhergekommen sind. Wir flehen euch an bitte kümmert euch um dieses Kind. Sie hatte nichts mit den Verbrechen ihres Vaters zu tun." (1) He told. At the last comment Karl raised an eyebrow. But as he looked into the eyes of the baby hold by the woman, apparently a nurse of some kind, he noticed something. In her violet eyes he saw a reflection of the Twintailed Comet. It almost seemed to burn brighter in her eyes than it did in the sky. He thought just maybe she was another gift from Sigmar.

* * *

6 years later

Daenerys Targaryen Holswig Schliestein was bored. She was in a small chamber educated by the Maester come with her. While she didn't mind lessons in Reikspiel, politics, warfare, economies, history of the Empire and the like and to a certain degree Valyrian and the History of the Freehold the Common tongue and the History of Westeros bored her to no end. She tried her best to concentrate on her lessons but she was excited because her father had promised her a special gift.

"Young Princess what are the words of house Tully?" Maester Volcan asked.

"Family. Honour. Duty." She stated annoyed.

"Yes. Now let's talk about the Rebellion by House Baratheon. The Rebellion started by Prince Rhaegar taking Lyanna Stark. Brandon Stark rode to the Red Keep demanding the Prince to give back his sister. The King took him and sent for the father of the boy Richard Stark, Warden of the North. The king murdered both of them and demanding Lord Jon Arryn to sent his wards heads to him. Instead Lord Arryn raised his Banners and the Rebellion started. After several great battles with Robert winning more with luck than skill the armies clashed against each other at the Trident. At first it seemed as if the Loyalist would win but after Robert had defeated the Prince in hand to hand combat the battle was lost for the Loyalists. After this Tywin Lannister took the capital and his son killed the king he sworn to protect. Roberts brother Stannis was tasked to take Dragonstone and…" He hesitated.

"Maester what happened next?" Dany asked now interested. It didn't happen often her tutor didn't know what to say.

"Well a certain Princess was born and I was in her retinue as she somehow crossed worlds." The forty years old man smiled at her. "But what happened to your brother and Dragonstone I don't know." He explained with a slight blush on his face.

"If you don't mind me asking. Where were the Kingsguard at the Trident?" She asked.

"Ser Gerold Hightower the Lord Commander was absent but had with Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne a special mission in the mountains of Dorne. Prince Lewyn Martell, Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Barristan Selmy fought alongside the Prince. While Prince Martell and Ser Darry died in battle Ser Selmy bend the knee. And what happened with Ser Lannister I have told you." He explained.

This raised her interest. She had a suspicion what this mission was based on what her Maester had told her about them. 3 of the best of the Kingsguard guarding something in the mountains of Dorne seemed strange. But she would probably never find prove to it. As someone clapped against the door of the chamber she excitedly got to the door. As she opened the door she was greeted by a tall man. He wore a fine looking blue jacket over a red shirt. His blue trousers looked also of high qualities. His leather shoes were clearly used. He wore a smile at seeing the small girl in front of him.

"Papa! Ich habe dich vermisst!" Daenerys happily shouted as she hugged her father.

"Ich dich auch mein kleiner Drache. Ich hoffe du hast dich gut benommen?" Asked the man.

„Ja, Herr. Sie war heute wesentlich interessierter als sonst." Maester Volcan answered.

„Wenn das so ist…" The man announced and put his adoptive daughter down. He then led her to the courtyard. There stood a Reiksguard with a black casket in his hands.

"Das meine Tochter ist Garret von Ubersreik und dein neuer Fechtmeister." He was interupted by his Daughter who thanked him again and again.

"Und das Kästchen ist für dich." Karl Franz told his adoptive daughter with a smile. As she stepped to the knight and opened the casket her eyes turning blank at seeing a black egg with red cracks. She picked it up cautiously and walked to a near fire. She threw it into the fire and after a short while demanded a Fire Wizard to heat the flame up. To puzzled one nearby standing complied. Karl Franz wanted to pull his daughter away until he heard a small shriek. Daenerys slowly turned to the men and women at the courtyard. On her shoulder sat a black baby dragon with red highlights. She had a smirk on her face.

"Vater das ist Rhaegal." She motioned to the small dragon. Karl Franz had to laugh at the similarities to his life. He hugged his daughter and told her how proud he was of her.

* * *

10 Years later

Daenerys accompanied her father on Rhaegal to Ostland. After her rode the Ritter des Drachens. A chapter of knight formed after the tales of her swordsmanship and her dragon mount had spread. She had to chuckle as she remembered as the first knights had suggested it to her. She was maybe 9 years old and had slain a Gor on a hunting trip. As the hunting party returned several knights awaited her and asked if she would be their chapter master. She had agreed. they were 6 back then. Now they were 500. The Ritter des Drachens was a prestigious chapter with two hard trial to pass until the aspirant could join the chapter. First, they had to survive a fight with the chapter master one minute. Second, they had to tell her why they wanted to join. If they weren't honest or had not noble motives they were cast out. Daenerys didn't care if the new member was male or female as long as they surpassed her tests.

She stopped her musing as she felt something strange happen. The stars above the slowly regrowing woods of Ostland seemed to shift. She knew this feeling somewhere but whatever it was it seemed clearly to have to do with Chaos.

* * *

Meanwhile

A Chaos sorcerer had prepared the biggest ritual to be ever seen. Thousands of cultist were either chanting, sacrificing or being sacrificed to their dark gods. The goal was simple: To get rid of the Empire. As the last sacrifice had been made the sorcerer noticed something terrible wrong. A rune was not correctly made. This changed the purpose from one of destruction to a teleportation. He tried to reach it but the ritual was completed. The complete Empire and all its inhabitants were suddenly pulled from this planet. This caused the Geomantic Web to destabilize and a big explosion could be heard as this unknown planet was ripped into a million pieces. Chaos may have triumphed above order but in this process had destroyed itself.

* * *

A.N.

Hope you like this chapter. If you have any questions ask right away. If you find any mistakes point them out to me.


	2. Meeting the new world

Meeting the new world

Slowly the imperial army rose to their feet. As Karl Franz and Daenerys woke up they were greeted by a man in the colours of Nordland.

"Kaiser, Prinzessin." He bowed.

"Was ist es Sergant?" Karl asked.

„Wunderbare Neuigkeiten! Es scheint als ob jede Kreatur die sich mit dem Chaos verbunden hatte, diese verloren hat oder diese sind tot." He stated.

Then a rider on a Pegasus emerged from the sky.

"Herr, Herrin." The man in the colours of Averland shouted.

"Was ist Soldat?" Daenerys asked.

"Es scheint wir wären irgendwo anders. Der Großteil des grauen Gebirges ist verschwunden. Stattdessen scheinen wir nun auf eine Art Insel sein. Jene hat aber die Form von dem Reich." He proclaimed.

„Versammelt die Kurfürsten. Berichtet denen die es noch nicht wissen." Karl Franz ordered. The men bowed and went away to follow their liege.

"Vater mag ich einen Moment bekommen? Ich habe eine Ahnung wo wir sind. Du hast mir gesagt ich sei durch ein Portal aus einer anderen Welt gekommen. Würde es jetzt nicht Sinn ergeben, wenn wir eben dort hingekommen wären?" Dany proposed her theory. Her father nodded.

Days later scouts found proof to Dany's theory. As the news reached Altdorf his majesty informed the election counts. "Mein Vater ich habe einen Vorschlag dir zu unterbreiten."

"Ja mein kleiner Drache." Her father answered looking up from a document in his office to his daughter.

"Würdest du es gestatten, wenn ich mich um die Handelsverträge kümmere?" She asked.

„Warum?" He knew her long enough to have a long lists of reasons to ask for this.

"Aus vielen Gründen. Erstens kann ich hier am besten Common Tongue sprechen. Zweitens es ist mein zu hause. Drittens werden du und Luitpold hier gebraucht um sich um die anderen Kurfürsten zu kümmern." She declared.

„Und du willst sehen wer deinen Vater ‚beerbt' hat. Ich weiß du bezeichnet mich als deinen Vater aber du weißt was ich meine. Aber ich werde deinem Wunsch erfüllen." He proclaimed. „Sag deinem Maester ich wünsche mit ihm zu sprechen."

In Kingslanding in the Small Council chamber in sat the Small Council and tried to rule the Seven Kingdoms. After the usual affairs were being dealt with Grandmaester Pycelle got a letter from his robe.

"Dear Members of the Small Council today a letter from a certain Maester Volcan arrived stating his liege and I quote: Emperor Karl Franz of Holswig Schliestein, Protector of the Empire, Defier of the Dark, Emperor Himself and the Son of Emperors, Elector Count of Reikland and Prince of Altdorf would send the following days an ambassador to negotiate trade agreements."

A silence followed. "Well that is interesting." Lord Baelish announced.

"That is outrageous how dare this Karl Franz?" Stannis Baratheon shouted.

"I say we can only profit from this deal. Anyways it is only to negotiations if the terms are to high we can decline." Lord Varys informed.

"What can we do anyways?" Ser Barristan Selmy asked.

"This is settled then let's proceed with the next topic." Lord Arryn announced.

Jaime Lannister stood before the Iron throne in his white armour guard and awaited the ambassador. Before he was called to the throne room he was able to get a look on the ship of the ambassador. It was a huge black ship with black white sail where an unknown insignia pranked. A black eagle with a crown. In his claws it held a Warhammer and a sword. On the mast flew to flags the lower one he couldn't identify but on the one above. A golden shield with two red griffons facing a Warhammer. Above it pranked a skull under it stand: SIGMAR.

To say he was curious was an understatement. He heard steel clad foot steps and saw the doors being pushed open. He expected to seeing Goldcloaks instead two black armoured knights with red shields pushed them open. He noticed their armour had draconic features. Then 7 more armoured figures appeared through the doorway. Six seemed to be the same as the two who opened the door. Those two soon went into the two lines of their comrades. Between them strode a rare sight. The person was black armoured with draconic features. But there ended their similarities. The edges of plating were outlined red and, on her chest, pranked strange arms. It was a red three headed dragon holding a red banner were in golden letters stood again SIGMAR. Inside the dragon was in a box with a Warhammer and a Sword behind a cross. But the most shocking was the shape of the armour. It resembled a woman's body. He knew it couldn't be, a woman playing knight? That is unheard of. His suspicion was supported by the long silver hair reaching to the waist being in an ornate ponytail. On the shoulders hung a black coat with the same arms that pranked on the chest. As the person stood maybe 2m before the line of the Kingsguard she pulled her helmet of. And she was indeed a woman and an attractive none the less. She had silver like hair and violet eyes. Her features were young and gracile although she had a nasty looking scar on her right check. Then she spoke in an accented Common.

"Greetings, I am Princess Daenerys Targaryen Holswig Schliestein." She smirked. "And I come to bargain."

Daenerys saw Robert Baratheon go pale. Then he screamed. "Bring me the head of this witch!"

The Kingsguard had their hand on their blades. So had her Rotschielde the best fifth of her knights. But she motioned her guard to stand down. "Is this the way Westerosi greet their guest?"

A man stepped from the ranks he wore blue with white elements and a silver hand with a falcon. "What do you want, Princess? And where is the promised ambassador?" He questioned.

"My business here Lord?" "Arryn. Jon Arryn." "is not to dethrone Robert Baratheon but to negotiate a trade agreement between Westeros and my homeland. But if you don't believe me we can let your gods decide. So, what my adoptive father had in mind was from all the income a trader in either port had to pay teen percent of his income directly to the government and the fees of the port respectively. In exchange we will combined try to make the route free from pirates." She explained as if she would do something like this every day.

"While your offer seems reasonable I think you can understand we like to have a proof you tell the truth." Lord Arryn stated at which she nodded.

"Ser Jaime Lannister may I have this dance." She asked with a slight bow smirking inwardly. She knew Robert would agree to this since he hated the Lannister maybe as much as her. So even if any of the combatants would die he would lose a pest.

"Alright Dragonspawn. Ser Jaime you will represent me." Robert stated.

'This will be easy I mean I have to fight a woman.' Jaime thought.

Later in the courtyard after a Septon had done his work Jaime Lannister pulled his sword with his right hand out. He then waited for his counterpart to pull her weapon out. She did pull out a great sword from her back but held it clumsily like she didn't know how to wield one. He stormed at her confident he would end this quickly. Too late he noticed she had changed her grip and steeped out of the way. In the next moment he was on his back the tip of her sword on his throat. His sword was somewhere out of his reach. He had to surrender.

As Jaime was treated by a Maester he heard the door being opened. As he looked up he saw her. She had her helmet strap onto her hip. She had an emotionless look on her.

"Maester I think you have everything done for me would you kindly go out to the room." He said. Pycelle wanted to object until he saw the visitor in the door and followed Jaime's wish. "So, what do you want?"

"Making sure you are okay." She stated. He laughed at her.

"Oh, that is rich. You know I have killed your father?" He laughed. She shrugged.

"You killed the man who impregnated the women who birthed me. But my parents are the people who raised me. And about our fight in the court yard do you know why you lost?" She asked.

Jaime had to thought about this question. He then replied behind clenched teeth. "You are a better swordsman than me."

"No. While this is also true remember what you thought about me. A spoiled brat who liked to play knight and had never wield a sword. And compared to you the great Jaime Lannister surely nobody had a chance." She stated without losing a lecturing voice even by the insults.

Jaime looked surprised at her. She had exactly stated what he had thought at the moment. "How?" He asked.

"By the way you hold your sword, the way you stand and many other things. But I have a talent for reading people by the way they stand, talk and so on. But let me give you an advice. End your relationship with your sister, loose your arrogance and be more like those songs proclaimed knights I have heard about." She declared as she began to walk away.

Jaime was furious and even more confused. But he wanted a better explanation. "Wait. What do you mean with this."

"Well dear Ser if you insist." She mocked. "Stop fucking your sister she will probably turn into a maniac and will pull you down with her. Accept there are people better than you and don't underestimate your enemies. And lastly you are a knight in the KINGSGUARD. Start behaving like one." She stated and left the chamber to go to the lair of the Spider.

Lord Varrys was surprised to say the least. One had used his network of little birds to tell him to get Ser Barristan Selmy to his quarters at midday. While the old knight was impatient the Spider thought who could have uncovered his work so easily.

"How long will take it for your contract to get here Varrys? And who is it?" Ser Barristan asked.

"While I am ashamed to admit it, my little birds have not sung a song about this, Ser." He admitted.

"The Master of Whispers doesn't know something. This is rich." A female voice said.

"Who goes there?" Ser Barristan asked with his hand on his hilt.

Then the black armoured figure of Daenerys Targaryen Holswig Schliestein emerged. Ser Barristan seemed to calm down.

"Your grace, you have found my lair. It is truly amazing for royalty to go to these dark passages. Especially woman as has proven history." He said.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Who do you thought send you the message to get here?" She asked.

"So, your grace, why do you ask for us?" Ser Barristan asked.

"I noticed where your true loyalty lies. Don't worry I won't tell. I simply want to say that if you would lose your posts come to the Empire I am sure my father has use for you." She told them. And went away. Varys and Barristan looked at each other.

"So, you have no interest in becoming the queen of Westeros?" Varys asked.

"As queen no? As substitute of my father and electing countess of Westeros? Definitely yes." She answered and had to smirk at seeing the faces of both of the lords. The didn't know what an electing count was. But if things go her way all of Westeros would soon know.

* * *

A.N.

Hope you like this story. Also, first blood. As always check out my other stories, point out my mistakes, give me feedback etc.


	3. Interests and Meetings

After settling smaller parts of the trade agreement Daenerys went with her retinue on a travel through Westeros. She would deal with all the great houses. Her last station was the seat of House Stark of Winterfell. At the Neck she met King Robert again and decided to ride at the back of the column. The travel was rather uneventful. Thus, Daenerys decided to make a great entrance into Winterfell.

* * *

Eddard Stark had greeted the King. He would have followed his King's wish to go to the crypts as music sounded over the walls. "So that bitch is still there." Robert mumbled.

Eddard was curious enough to go to the walls. He was astounded at seeing another column of riders. All of them seemed to be clad in black armour. At the front was a single rider behind him were what seemed to be a troop of musicians and a great banner. These musicians seemed to play a marching tune. Eddard thought. 'This is how a king should come.' Then the riders began to sing in a strange language.

Schwarzbraun ist die Haselnuss,

Schwarzbraun bin auch ich, ja bin auch ich,

Schwarzbraun muss mein Mädel sein, gerade so wie ich.

Holdrio duwiduwidi ha ha ha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi ha ha ha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi ha ha ha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi,

Mädel hat mir Busel gegb'n,

hat mich sehr gekränkt, ja sehr gekränkt,

Hab es ihr gleich wiedergegeben,

Ich nehme ja nichts geschenkt,

Holdrio duwiduwidi ha ha ha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi ha ha ha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi ha ha ha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi,

Mädel hat nicht Hof noch Haus,

Mädel hat kein Geld, ja hat kein Geld,

Ich geb sie nicht heraus,

für alles in der Welt,

Holdrio duwiduwidi ha ha ha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi ha ha ha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi ha ha ha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi,

Schwarzbraun ist die Haselnuss,

Schwarzbraun bin auch ich, ja bin auch ich,

Schwarzbraun soll mein Mädel sein,

gerade so wie ich,

Holdrio duwiduwidi ha ha ha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi ha ha ha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi ha ha ha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi.

By the time the song had ended the lone rider had passed the gate and stood now before the king. It turned out it was a woman at least by the shape of her armour. The flag held arms he had never seen before. The same arms pranked on the chest of the leader. It was a red three headed dragon holding a red banner were in golden letters stood again SIGMAR. As she pulled her helmet of Eddard was shocked. This woman seemed to be Targaryen of her features. She turned to him and asked.

"Lord Stark, I have a proposal for you. But it can wait if you have a more important appointment." She stated looking at Robert.

"Yes, he has." Robert informed her.

* * *

Daenerys sat on a lower table at the feast in the evening. She was offered a seat by the highborn children or even their parents but she politely declined. She didn't want to risk the agreements already made by Robert seeing the sister of his most hated enemy dining near him. Besides that, she never truly liked the etiquette need for dinning with highborn. Sure, she had experience with this kind of activity but she doesn't have to like this. It was the fourth hour of the feast but now she decided to change where she sat. She was clad in leather jacket and riding trousers both reinforced with chainmail. For her it was pretty casual. She saw a boy with the features of a Stark drinking like there was no tomorrow. She smirked got to the table were the supposedly Stark bastard sat.

* * *

Jon Snow had just pulled another flagon of alcohol as he heard someone cleaned her throat behind him. He looked and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Behind him stood a tall woman with platinum blond hair and velvet eyes. But instead of seeing her in woollen or linen fabric like a peasant or merchant or in finer fabric like Ladies liked to wear she wore leather seemingly reinforced with chainmail. She smirked at him and asked with a to him unbeknownst accent. "Is there room for me?"

He was surprised. She looked like she belonged at the High Table with his father and all the others. Her attire remembered him of the Mormonts. He was drunk enough to ask her. "Excuse me but you don't look like someone sitting here. And are you a Mormont?" He asked bluntly.

"Well yes to the first but me and Robert have a troublesome history. And a what now?" She asked.

"House in the North holds the Bear Island, known for their warriors both male and female. And yeah sit." He motioned to his side.

"Ah. Well no I am not. So why does a green Stark boy sit at the lower table and working on drink himself into grave?" She asked innocently.

"I am the bastard of Eddard Stark and his lady-wife decided that it is not fit for a bastard sitting with royalty. And what do you mean by green? I am almost a man and Ser Rodrik say I can wield the sword better than anyone of my age." He proclaimed proudly. He saw he didn't impress her at all.

"So, Lord Schnee since when you train with the sword?" She asked teasing the title.

"Like every son of a Lord since I was 9 years old." He stated confused.

"Well I start when I was 6 and with one of my father's personal guard. And since do you fight in war?" She asked.

"There wasn't a war in 9 years. So, I never fought in a war or a real fight." He explained making her chuckle. She then felt a stare boring into her.

"Und wer bist den du." She asked the Direwolf looking at her under the table and scratched him behind his ears. This made it lean into her hand. "But back to the topic you are totally green. I killed my first foe when I was 11 and ever since then I lead the knights you saw earlier into battle." She stated.

Jon ran out into the cold Ghost close behind although the Direwolf seemed a little bit sad at leaving the woman. He was greeted outside by Tyrion Lannister.

"I am not the only one fleeing the feast it seems." The dwarf said. "But tell me boy why did you flee it. I did because it is to hot, noisy and I drank too much wine."

"I got to hear I was a green boy. The worst part of it the one scolded me was a woman." At this Tyrion Lannister had to laugh.

"And who would be this woman?" He asked.

"That would be me." Sounded the voice of the woman from the table.

"Your grace." Tyrion said as he kneed before her. Jon looked surprised.

"What you didn't know I was a foreign princess?" She asked as she held a hand out to Tyrion. He gladly accepted it and got pulled up.

"Ah it is good to see you again Lord Lannister. It is truly a waste you get looked down so often. A such great mind. But I have a proposal for you. I have heard you would like to learn about my homeland."

"I think I know quite a lot about Westeros." He interrupted her. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I would gladly except it under one of the following conditions. Either you stay or won't talk about anything you see when you get back." She held out a hand. Tyrion shook it and went away. Jon wanted to follow him but was held back. I give you the same offer Jon. Ask your father about this and tomorrow when I talk to him I will offer this to him.." She said and walked away. Jon was dumb folded but being optimistic about the future.

* * *

Daenerys decided she would visit the courtyard to watch the boys training the following day. As Bran had beaten Tommen Robb asked if Joffrey want a spar. After Joffrey had suggested they would use real steel and the Master at Arms declined she got into action. "Well if the prince doesn't want a spar maybe I can help with that. So, tourney steel it is?" She asked.

This caused all the men to laugh except her men of course. "Please forgive me Princess. But shouldn't you be with the other Ladies doing needle work or something?" Theon, the ward of House Stark, exclaimed laughing.

"Why afraid of being beaten by a girl?" She asked death serious.

"Alright if you insist but please don't cry to much." Robb joked but both of them got training swords. While Robb seemed to adopt a stance to easily attack Daenerys was holding her sword in her right hand. With her left she pulled her helmet on and adoptive a more defensive stance. She motioned with her left-hand Robb to come. He gladly accepted it and ran to her. Instead of stepping out of the way she parried with practiced ease. She used her armoured fist to grab his sword and push it to the ground. This nearly unarmed Robb but he could pull his sword up just in time to counter her swing. This went on and on until Daenerys decided she had enough played. She increased the speed of her swings and the number of her swings. After 30 seconds he wasn't able to parry any of the swings. All the bystanders were impressed of the swordsmanship shown by the princess. Robb lay now on his back with Daenerys' sword above his neck. She heard clapping from armoured hands. First this was just her men but then the men of Stark and Lannister clapped to. She reached her armoured hand out to Robb. He gladly took it.

"Well Princess. Seems like you have beaten me. For one moment I thought I would win." He told her. At this she laughed.

"Oh, you were never close to beating me. I have simply toyed with you. This was a training match so I decided: Let the boy have some fun. If this would be a real fight you would be on your back before you knew it. You can ask Ser Jaime about this." At this several Stark men had to chuckle. If she didn't lie the Kingslayer was beaten by a girl of 16. She ignored the laughs and talked again. "You're not a bad swordsman just try to relent more on your training and less on your heart." She advised him. "Now tell your father I have to talk with him. Until you return I will gladly accept any fight any of you want."

The challenged was gladly accept by some of the men of Stark and Lannister but all got pretty soon knocked on their back. Even as a group of 8 fought her Daenerys never began to sweet. After maybe half an hour the men at the court yard got humiliated by her before Robb stopped this with his arrival. He then let her to his father's solar.

* * *

"Robb told me you wanted to speak with me." Eddard greeted her.

"Yeah it is about trade between the land of my fathers and yours." She told him the details of the deal. He nodded and agreed. "Lord Stark this would be it. However, I have an advice for you: Decline the kings offer to become Hand. This won't end well for you nor your family."

"And why should I trust you?" He asked her. She smirked.

"Hmm, maybe I have underestimated you, Lord Stark. This is a very good question. The answer is simple because I can read people like a book. And let me tell you: You are not one made to deal with the affairs of the court. Neither are your children." She told him.

"And why is that so." He asked again.

"Let's start with the Small Council. Grandmaester Pycelle, he is a moron and a Lannister pet. Lord Stannis, although for him is honour above all that is his problem. The common folk hate him for his coldness. Lord Renly, he is loved by the common folk but a joke in his position. Lord Baelish, although a genius in finical issues. He is only loyal to himself and to an extent to your wife and only her not relatives. Ser Barristan, although a good warrior he isn't really good once it comes to governing. And lastly Lord Varys, he is very effective and loyal to the common folk although he is a bit mysterious. To make a long story short a bunch of incompetent morons and selfish persons with some who can do their job. This council would need someone with a strong hand to reorganize it and keep them in line. Someone who isn't afraid to do some intrigues himself. Someone with complete control over Robert. You Lord Stark are an honourable man with strong morals and a strong friendship with Robert but you can't control the king. Tell me how that mix with the person who could rule as the Hand." She stated. Although he didn't like it Eddard had to agree with her. He would be a terrible hand. But his curiosity about his children wasn't satisfied yet.

"What did you mean with my children aren't fit to go South?"

"Bei Sigmar." She groaned. "Your 'son' Jon have an inferiority complex thanks to your wife. For Robb hearts comes before his brain. Sansa believes the world is a giant song. Arya get pushed into a lady but she will never truly be a lady. From what my Maester taught me she is a lot like your sister. Bran and Rickon are too young to show any major flaws. Although I would advise Bran to climb under the eyes of guards and never visit abounded towers or the like." She deeply breathed. Eddard was shocked. Why had a stranger noticed in less than a day what he failed to see in 14 years?

"How?" He simply asked.

"My father told me the day he found me shone a twintailed comet a sign of our god Sigmar in the sky. As he looked into my eyes he saw it burn brighter in my eyes than in the sky. Ever since that day I learned faster, was more agile etc. And I could look at someone and could tell what kind of person they are. But I think in regards of your children I think they aren't lost yet." He was to tried to comprehend what he just heard.

"What do you suggest?" He asked after a while.

"Get a Mormont to train with Robb. And make sure she is smart and knows how to use her body, tongue and is better with a weapon than him. This should make sure he uses his brain to think and not his heart. Send Arya to the Mormonts to teach her to express her full potential. About Bran and Rickon have I told you. I can talk to Sansa but for a final solution I suggest a governess who isn't from the faith but rather someone who has a bit of common sense. And I believe Jon has told you about my offer?" She said.

"Well I would gladly accept your offer about Jon and Sansa. For the rest I have to talk about with my wife." Eddard stated smiling. "At first I thought you was a spoiled brat wanting the throne of her father back but now I can say I disagree with Robert. You are a good person."

"I think I can understand him. He lost the one he loved against my brother. Anyway, I was glad about our conversation. And if you decided to become Robert's Hand tell Varys and Barristan that I want you save and they should help to keep you save." She turned to leave but then remembered something. "And get Sansa away from Joffery he is a cruel bastard. She will only suffer by staying with him."

* * *

Sansa was in her chamber stitching. She was so glad to go south. To meet all the knights and the singers and what not. Also, she would be one day queen with her prince Joffery. She heard a knock at the door. She laid her stitching to the side and went to answer the door. As she opened the door she was greeted by a tall woman with silver hair and velvet eyes. She wore a violet dress and had her hear falling freely. She was dressed like a true lady.

"Your Grace, you honour me by visiting. Please come inside." Sansa noticed a sad smile on her guest face.

"No, it is my honour being welcomed so neutral after what my brother did." She answered. "Please, sit." She directed Sansa to her bed. Both sat on it and Sansa looked at Daenerys. She was beautiful. All seemed to be perfect like she would be out of a song. At seeing her reaction Daenerys smile sadden.

"You think I am perfect. I am the Lady you can find in every song. Am I right?" She asked.

"Of course. I wish I can be just like you. A beautiful princess." Sansa replied.

"What would happen if I say this is just a facet of me?" Daenerys asked.

"What do you mean princess?" Sansa asked confused.

"Do you remember the day the Robert arrived." Daenerys asked. Sansa nodded. The king was a disappointment fat and dumb. But all those knights!

"Do you remember what had happened after he arrived." Daenerys asked. Sansa nodded. A strange tune began to play and several people had begun to sing unknown lyrics to the tune in a harsh sounding language.

"The column was led by a silver haired woman, wasn't it?" Daenerys asked.

"I know. A horrible Lady. Which women would want to wear that heavy armour all the time?" Sansa asked. Daenerys turned red for a quick moment before calming down.

"How many silver haired women have you seen since then. How often have you seen me by you stitching?" Daenerys asked. Sansa thought about it. She had seen just one woman with silver hair. She had never seen Daenerys stitching as well. She had a thought but that was so outrageous it couldn't be true. How could such a beautiful woman who dressed also so nicely also wear steel and ride on a horse?

"Please tell me there is another woman in Winterfell with silver hair." Sansa pleaded. Daenerys shock her head.

"There is no other." She said. Sansa wanted to cry.

"How?" Sansa cried. Daenerys hold her in her arms.

"I told you. This being a lady is just a facet and a small one at that. Sure, I can dress like a princess and stitch all day. But I grew up differently. For me life is being out there searching for… adventures." Daenerys said. "I don't want to force you into a life that isn't your own but I wanted to show you even if it seems like someone is from a song this person rarely is. So, be careful, alright?" Daenerys asked. Sansa nodded.

"So, I have heard you are good with a needle, care to show me?" Daenerys asked with a smile. Sansa nodded.

* * *

A.N. Here we are again. Hope you enjoy this and my other stories.

Review answers:

ATP First thanks for the Review. About Species you asked about: Wood elves and Vampires, there might be the occasional Vampire or Wood Elves but not army or a Vampire strong enough to raise anything. Also, Witch Hunter have now more time since Chaos is basically defeated so no there won't be Vampire and Wood Elves in this fanfiction. Humans and Halflings of course since they are members of the Empire. Dwarves, just the ones living in the Empire, haven't decided about if they make an appearance or not. Beastmen and Skaven, most died and the ones surviving the teleportation, well let's just say read "The conquest of Westeros" to find out what will happen with them.


	4. Reikspiel Dialog in English

English Dialogs Warrior Princess

Chapter 1

"Es tut mir leid aber ich verstehe sie nicht."

„Sorry but I can't understand you."

"Wir wollten euch nur danken Lord. Wir wissen nicht wo wir sind oder wie wir hierhergekommen sind. Wir flehen euch an bitte kümmert euch um dieses Kind. Sie hatte nichts mit den Verbrechen ihres Vaters zu tun."

„We would like to thank you, my Lord. We don't where we are or how we are here. We plead. Please take care for this child. She has nothing to do with the crimes of her father." By the way I have no idea how English accented German sounds like therefor no noticeable accent.

"Papa! Ich habe dich vermisst!"

„Dad I have missed you."

"Ich dich auch mein kleiner Drache. Ich hoffe du hast dich gut benommen?"

„I have to my kleiner Drache (small dragon). I hope you have behaved well?"

„Ja, Herr. Sie war heute wesentlich interessierter als sonst."

„Yes, my Lord. Today she was more interested than usual."

„Wenn das so ist…"

"In this case…"

"Das meine Tochter ist Garret von Ubersreik und dein neuer Fechtmeister."

This my daughter is Garret von Ubersreik. He is your new teacher in swordsmanship."

"Und das Kästchen ist für dich."

„And this casket is also for you."

"Vater das ist Rhaegal."

"Gather this is Rhaegal."

Chapter 2

Schwarzbraun ist die Haselnuss is a German marching song. You find a version on YouTube with English Subtitles.

"Und wer bist den du."

„And who are you?"


	5. The way home

The way home

Daenerys woke up on the following morning. She was ready for whatever this day may bring. Getting into her armor she found two letters. The first one was a letter with the seal of House Stark:

To Daenerys Targaryen Holswig Schliestein

I have spoken with my wife about your observations and after a while I could convince her that it would be best to follow your suggestions regarding our children. Because of this I am writing this letter. I would rather ask you personally but since Robert wanted to hunt and you said you wouldn't want to take part in it. So, I would like to give you my offer here. Take Sansa with you to your homeland. Once she heard they would get a new governess she instantly asked for you. So, I hope you would accept it.

From Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell

Daenerys had to snort at this. While she liked the Stark girl, she knew very well that she had barely time to truly do what was asked of her. The duties of a princess to a nation held together by diplomacy was more important than governing a little bird. But she knew someone at the court of Altdorf who could do this. And while she would see Sansa every day to supervise her education and be a friend she would still be capable of performing her duties. She would go to the Lord of Winterfell when he returned. So, she turned to the other letter.

Dear Sister

I am so glad you could come back. Come to Pentos to meet me there. With your help we get an army to get what is rightfully ours.

King Viserys III Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men

She burned the letter once she had read it. She didn't want to do anything with this brother. She never knew him nor did he have a chance. While the Empire wouldn't mind a war between the Seven Kingdoms it would immediately respond to any foreign invasion. At least she hoped her father would see this so.

Eddard Stark stood in his solar his oldest daughter by his side. He awaited the answer of his guest to his request. Sansa seemed nervous. He told her she would get a new governess and her siblings would be separated from her. Jon would go visit the Empire, the land where Daenerys was raised.

And Arya would go to the Bear Island to be tutored. Robb would get a new sparring partner from a Mormont if she had heard right. Bran and Rickon would remain here in Winterfell. She had asked her father if Daenerys could become her governess.

While Sansa knew she wasn't that much older than her she seemed wise enough. Her Father had asked if she was willing to go with her since Daenerys had announced she would go as soon as possible south to White Harbour and from there home. Sansa nodded back then although she was now a little bit afraid.

From what she had heard it was a different culture with a different language. But maybe there would be new songs to hear and maybe a noble knight would find her. Then the Door opened and Daenerys entered in her black, draconic armour with her black cloak.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark." She said with a quick bow.

"Princess." Sansa and her father greeted her.

"I have thought about your offer. In favour of my duties as Prinzessin des Reiches I have to decline." Sansa had tears in her eyes. She would never go South to see Knights and all the other wonderful things to be found there. However, hope returned to her eyes as Daenerys continued to speak. "However, I know a person who could fit this position. I would still be able to supervise your daughter, Lord Stark, and helping my father to hold the land together. So, what do you say?"

Sansa wildly nodded in enthusiasm wile Her father thought about it for a moment before he asked: "And you are sure this person is good for her? And she will be safe?" Daenerys nodded in confirmation before turning to Sansa.

"While we aren't there I will act as your governess." She proclaimed. "So, the first task is practicing your riding and then pack for tomorrow. We will ride to White Harbour at dawn. Nothing more than a small bag." She announced before leaving with a small bow. Sansa was shocked that she was expected to ride all the way from Winterfell to White Harbour without her usual wardrobe, wondering if this was truly the right choice.

In the morning Daenerys retainers finished their last preparations for the march to White Harbour. All of Daenerys knights were sitting already in their saddle, even Jon and Tyrion were ready. Daenerys and Sansa meanwhile were standing before Sansa's family to say goodbye.

Sansa hugged her mother and brothers before she then hugged her father and climbed into her saddle. Although a bit shaky the lessons yesterday clearly helped.

"Eure Hoheheit wir sind bereit zum Aufbruch." A knight reported in a strange language to Daenerys. Tyrion raised an eyebrow at Daenerys.

"Vorwärts Marsch." She commanded in the same language, surprising Tyrion with this fact.

"Your grace if you don't mind me asking, I thought your knights were mute?" He asked her at the top of the column riding with her, Jon and Sansa.

"No, they simply don't speak Common." She informed him bluntly

"But most people can speak Common. And how do you speak this strange language anyway?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"In my homeland most people can't speak common. The language known by most is Reikspiel, a language all of you will have to learn. Firstly because all books are written in it and most people only speak Reikspiel or another language but not Common. Second, because I want to speak to you in a more civilized language." She explained in the same blunt tone.

"And how can you speak Common?" Tyrion asked, not quite understanding how this all connected.

"Because my Maester had me learn it, though I don't like the language very much. So where to begin?" She then begun to teach all of them Reikspiel. All of her knights had to chuckle all the way to White harbour at their failed attempts to pronounce even the simplest of words correctly in Reikspiel.

When they reached White Harbour they all had a basic understanding of Reikspiel, at least enough to properly understand the meaning of it when others spoke in the, to them, strange language. They rode into White Harbour calmly, Sansa expected that they would rest here for a while until they would board whichever ship that would carry them to what Daenerys called Reikland.

Instead they boarded a large, black ship with the arms of Reikland, a flag of the Empire and Daenerys own coat of arms. Even the infamous Tyrion Lannister was not pleased with the fast change in their form of transportation.

"Wieso halten Sie auf dies zu tun?" He asked a knight with a simple red shield. The knight had to think about this question for a moment, although Tyrion thought it was probably more because of his Reikspiel than the actual question.

"Das ist wie ein Urlaub für uns, keine Monster, keine Kriege und unsere Kriegerprinzessin hat zu viel mit Diplomatie und jetzt mit euch zu tun um uns durch Übungen zu schinden." Explained the man. Tyrion wasn't amused in the least he hadn't agreed to join her knights. He was quite sure he would rather be in a room locked with his father than being trained this hard.

Jon was in wonder he never saw so many people in his life.

The ship had already passed Mariendorf a while ago and had now entered Altdorf's harbor.

He saw hundreds upon hundreds of people waving enthusiastically at the ship and especially Daenery's flagship. She seemed to bath in their attention although he assumed it was normal for her now. As they neared the docks he was astounded when the bridge above the Reik parted to let them through. He saw that Tyrion was also impressed by the casual display of technology.

Compared to this city Westeros seemed to be several millenia behind in technology. After the ship docked at the inner section of the haber the three Westerosi were led to a small carriage. A small parade begun, with Daenerys at the front, followed by the carriage and then the knights. A orchestra began to play as the parade began to march to the Imperial Palace, announcing the festive occasion. Jon was surprised to see this many common people being so happy to see the knights. From what he had heard in Westeros, it was rare that the return of a noble was celebrated like this

"This is quite a strange custom, I've never seen a parade like this taking place in Westeros." Jon said to his companions, frowning in confusion while watching the various people around them.

"I have seen something like this, this is the way a war hero would be welcomed home." Tyrion answered as suddenly a shadow appeared above them. When Jon looked out of one of the windows he saw it was too big for anything he knew, then, suddenly it was gone again.

He heard a shriek of joy afterwards and felt the earth shatter. He was shocked then when he saw a big black dragon landing before them. Tyrion and Sansa were equally shocked at the sight of the mighty beast before them. The last Dragon had died a century ago, or so they said. Well until the Empire appeared he assumed. He wanted to get out of the carriage to help Daenerys fight the creature of when he saw a strange sight.

As he opened the door he noticed that none of the common folk nor the knights seemed to panic or be afraid, and Daenerys dismounted with a smile her horse before approaching the dragon which appeared to croon at her, almost sounding like a cat as it lowered it's head to her level.

And then his jaw literally dropped through the floor of the carriage when the woman simply mounted the dragon and flew away. This sounded like something some lunatic would tell people in a bar, not something, he didn't think he would end up being that lunatic.

"Well, this made this trip more interesting."

Daenerys was tired after the rather long day.

She still had shown her guests their quarters before leaving them for the moment, now she was on her way to her father's office. The Reiksguard standing guard opened the door after seeing the black armoured woman, recognizing her easily for who she was. As she entered she found her father sitting at his working table and reading a scroll. As he heard the door opening he looked up and smiled.

"Mein kleiner Drache! Tut es gut dich zu sehen! Wie war deine Reise?" He asked hugging his daughter.

"Sehr gut Vater. Ich habe mit den großen Häusern einen Handelsvertrag ausgehandelt, wie er hier Standard ist." She stated. He smiled even more.

„Schön. Nun über die Möglichkeit eines Konfliktes mit diesem Westeros…" He asked her. Before she had left they had talked about a possible invasion.

"Dies sollte kein Problem darstellen. Von den 8 großen Häusern stehen mindestens 2 hinter uns. Des Weiteren besteht der Großteil der Truppen aus einfachen Leuten mit bestenfalls Lederrüstung. Außerdem werden sie nicht vereint gegen uns kämpfen." She stated smirking. „Aber ich erwarte wir können abwarten bis der nächste Krieg ausbricht und dann den Sieger besiegen."

„Nun gut. Lass uns das ein anderes Mal bereden. Ich habe gehört du hast Gäste mitgebracht?" He asked.

"Eure Hoheheit wir sind bereit zum Aufbruch."

„Your grace we are ready for depature."

"Vorwärts Marsch."

"Forward march."

"Wie halten Sie auf dies zu tun?"

"How do you keep on doing this."

"Das ist wie ein Urlaub für uns, keine Monster, keine Kriege und unsere Kriegerprinzessin hat zu viel mit Diplomatie und jetzt mit euch zu tun um uns durch Übungen zu schinden."

"This is like holidays for us. No monsters, no wars and our Kriegerprinzessin (Warrior Princess) has too much to do with diplomatics and now with you to train to train us that hard."

"Mein kleiner Drache! Tut es gut dich zu sehen. Wie war deine Reise?"

"My little dragon! Good to see you again. How was your journey?"

"Sehr gut Vater. Ich habe mit den großen Häusern einen Handelsvertrag ausgehandelt, wie er hier Standard ist."

"Very good father. I have forged several trade agreements with all of the great House as per the imperial standard."

"Schön. Nun über die Möglichkeit eines Konfliktes mit diesem Westeros…"

"Good. Now, about a possible conflict with those Westeros..."

"Dies sollte kein Problem darstellen. Von den 8 großen Häusern stehen mindestens 2 hinter uns. Des weiteren besteht der Großteil der Truppen aus einfachen Leuten mit bestenfalls Lederrüstung. Außerdem werden sie nicht vereint gegen uns kämpfen."

"This shouldn't be a problem. Of all the 8 great Houses we have the support of two of them. Also most of the troops are Levies without proper training and leather armour at best. It is also unlikely they would fight unitet against us."

„Aber ich erwarte wir können abwarten bis der nächste Krieg ausbricht und dann den Sieger besiegen."

"But I think we can wait until the next war breaks out and finish off the winner."

„Nun gut. Lass uns das ein anderes Mal bereden. Ich habe gehört du hast Gäste mitgebracht?"

"Well, let us talk about this another time. I have heard you brought guest back with you?"

* * *

A.N. Here we are again. Thanks to my amazing Beta Reader Pokemonever1994 for the help with this chapter. Hope you like it.


End file.
